Destroyermen (CAT)echism
(Cat)echism of Destroyermen Cat(ch) phrases and euphemisms and epithets that one might find in the constantly evolving common language and lexicon of both American English and Cat-Lemurian: Cat of the nine tails, Cat’s Meow, Cat’s Pajamas, Fat Cat, Cat Show, Dead Cat, Dead Cat Bounce, Crazy Cat, Hep Cat, Kitten(Kabooble), Mr. or Mrs. Uncle Whiskers, Cat’s Eye, Purring like a Kitten, Cat Fight, Dit-Dash Kitty, Cats Paw, Twin Tailed Cat, Feed The Kitty, The (Kat)zenjammer Kitties, Cat Haul, Cat House, (Cat)tle Car, (Kitty) Tent, Cat Gut, Cast a Kitten, (Cat) Around, (Cat) Nap, (Cat)’s atrophe, (Cat)Tails, Pussyfoot Around, Puss, Ping Ping Kitty, Blip (Cat), (Cat)s Cradle, (Cat)s Ear,(Cat)alina Flying Boat (PBY), (Kat)nip, Some of the more obvious answers and definitions (Kitty) Tent = 2-Person Pup Tent Kitty Litter = Stretcher –Stretcher bearer, Corpsman/Corpscat-Medic Ack-Ack Cat = Anti-aircraft/Anti-dragon Gun operator Ping-Ping Kitty = Sonar Operator Blip (Cat) = Radar Operator Dit-Dash Kitty = Radio Operator (Cats) Cradle = Seaman’s Bunk- Hammock (Cat) House = Ship’s Washroom/Lavatory/ Head Fat (Cat) = Ship’s Paymaster and Finance Officer (Cat’s) Eye = Sharpshooter/Sniper-Sapper, Lookout Cat’s Pajamas = Enlisted, Non Commissioned Officers and Officers Uniforms Cat’s Meow = Ship’s Talker/Helmsman Cat Show = Routine NCO or Officer’s Inspection Hep Cat = Intelligence Officer Purring Like A Kitten = When both engines of a two engine aircraft are operating nominally and in synchronization. Aka, any engine that is operating and is running within acceptable technical specifications. Cat’s Ear = Radio Direction Finder/Radio Headset Cat Gut = Intuitive Feeling Cat’s Paw = Handshake/ Hand Salute Dead Cat Bounce = Rough sea landing of amphibious aircraft-Flying Boat or PBY Hip Cat = Newly Commissioned NCO or Officer (Cattle)Car = Landing Craft/Whaleboat-Freighter/Transport/Cargo Aircraft Pussyfoot Around = Picket-Skirmishers/ Standing Guard-Doing Guard Duty Feed the Kitty = Ship’s Mess/ Mess Hall (Kitten)Kabooble = Ship’s or any military unit’s assigned and specified T.O. and E. equipment. Individual soldier’s field gear and equipment contents found in back pack. Catnip = Stimulant -Alcoholic Substitute Cast a Kitten = Take a Chance/Gamble Cat Haul = Quick March/ Doubletime March S(Cat)ter Gun = Shotgun carrying rifleman/combat soldier Scratching Post = Climbing the masts of a wind powered sailing vessel (Cat)bird Seat = Pilot’s Chair/ Left seat in cockpit of an airplane (Cat)acombs = Interior workings / Bowels of a ship Pole Cat = Ships Carpenter Va(cat)e = Go on leave/Shore leave /liberty –3 Day Pass Top Cat = Senior Non-Commissioned Officer or Officer of a Combat Unit Striped Cat = Ratings and Seniority of any Enlisted, Non-commissioned and Commissioned man or cat (Cat) Call = Talk Between Ships- Communications message (Cat)tail = Reports-Paperwork Generator Sta(Cat)to = Firing a short burst from a machine gun-Machine gun fire Furball Cat = Ball Turret gunner/operator Twin-tail Cat = Tail Gunner/operator Copy Cat = Company or ships clerk Cat Fish = Torpedo man/cat Operator-To scrounge and obtain surreptitiously Twin Tailed Cat = Medium Bomber aka B-25 Mitchell or B-26, P-38 Lightning Or PBY Catalina Flying Boat of various configurations CAT-TOOMS: ReadingBugsVictory.png GREMLIN007.jpg LOON 47.jpg “Buzzard” Joe’s Trash Hauling Service.png Category:Humor